


Between Always.

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Identity Reveal, Post Reveal, Smut, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, balcony fuck, karlena, this shit turned to Angst to Crack real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: “Hey! That’s a 600 dollar shirt,Kara!”A smug smirk painted Kara’s lips.  “Are you gonna make me pay for it ms.Luthor? Because I know so many ways that I can... right here, right now. “.Or Kara boned Lena in the Balcony of L-corp.





	Between Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is messy af but I hope ya’ll enjoys it. Fjfjfkfj.

WORK TEXT. 

 

 

She was hurting atop of the whirlwind of emotions she’s having all at once. She was betrayed by the last person she thought would do such thing, She doesn’t care about Alex or Brainy or anybody else, but Kara. After all it was her secret to tell. and no matter how hard She tried to comprehend why—why does Kara never told her? she never understood why. with all the different reasons she desperately came up with, there’s only one thing, with the voices of both Lilian and Lex in her mind she always end up with one reason and one reason alone. 

She’s a Luthor and Kara is a Super. They don’t mix up. 

She resents the Luthor name now more than ever. Hate that it hindered Kara, Her best friend, to tell her everything. That Kara felt the need to hid a very Important part of herself to Lena. 

 

She’s angry about everything. About how Kara lied to her for so long. She trusted her for God’s sake! She told her everything that needs to be told. She let kara in her life without batting an eye at the possibilities of betrayal , because Kara showed her she’s a better person, that she’s not her family. Kara believed in her when the world didn’t. 

Now she couldn’t help but ask, was everything true? What part of their friendship was a lie? 

She’s angry at herself thinking she was the problem, maybe she’s not deserving enough to know that part of Kara?. Maybe she didn’t made kara feel safe enough to tell her? or you know because she’s a Luthor, that’s the one thing she’s so sure about. 

 

Lena scoffed, Taking another sip of her whiskey, feeling the burn of the alcohol in her throat. She had resolved into drowning her pain in a bottle of whiskey. ‘Just to forget even for a moment’ Lena keeps telling herself. aware of her impending doom the next morning, also known as hangover. but she doesn’t care she took the glass and emptied it quicker than Kara can say ‘supercalifragilisticexpialidocious’

 

“Fuck tomorrow’s agenda I’m getting wasted.” As she poured her glass with alcohol, yet again. 

She’s angry that her genocidal xenophobic brother took away Kara’s chance to tell her. It would hurt like a bitch but at least Kara was the one to tell her, but no, she had to learn everything from her brother. 

Angry that Lex was right, She’s stupid enough not to see, blinded enough to see that everyone had been lying to her face since the beginning. 

Lex’s last words are ringing in her ears over and over again, like a broken disc on a loop. Hurting her over and over again. 

Her glass plummet down her desk in which the framed picture of her and the Danvers sister lays, as glass connects to glass a sickening crack can be heard over her eerily quiet office. 

 

She can feel hot tears roll down her cheeks. She feels the need to get away—from Kara, From everyone, as far as possible. She knows it’ll be damn hard knowing Kara can fucking fly around the world but she have to at least try... for once she’s going to think about herself. 

 

The last thing she could do is save herself because this revelation about Kara’s identity is like a ticking bomb ready to explode in her face any moment... and she don’t think she can handle more pain. 

Lena doesn’t think she could bear to see Kara, only so she could to Lie to her face again and again. She may be a Luthor but she knows she deserves more than that. 

 

The sun had long sank into the horizon when she finished making her calls, arranging everything that needs to be done before she leaves National City. She let out a forlorn sigh, trying her best to relax, her shoulders are tensed and her back is stiff and aching from sitting in her chair the whole day, she thought of stretching for a bit, It was then that she decided to call jess. She’s appointing jess as acting CEO while she decides for herself wether she’s going away for good or not. 

 

Lena stood up and made her way outside of her office, in the balcony, trying to memorize the view from up there, She’ll surely miss National City. It is the closes thing she can call home. 

 

After a ring or two jess answered her call. 

 

“Ms—“

 

“Lena,please I believe we’re way past the formality Jess.” Lena didn’t even mind the smile that laced her voice. 

 

“Lena.. I—are you sure about this?” 

 

She had emailed jess about her proposition earlier that day. She had quite the faith in her former assistant and it’s not like she won’t be guiding jess, because she will, only from somewhere far. But best believe jess is the only one she can trust right now. 

“Of course I am. You are the only one I can entrust L-corp with while I am away.” 

 

A ferocious wind swept pass her, almost knocking her off balance and if she doesn’t know better she wouldn’t have got a glimpse of the blue and red blur that almost slammed to her office window maybe if not for the abrupt stop that shook the ground whereon she stand. 

 

“Lena?! What’s that? Are you okay?! “ She can hear jess’s panic on the other line. She can’t help but roll her eyes at the clumsiness of the hero, made her feel more of a fool for not seeing the resemblance between the two. 

 

‘Really? Lena? Kara literally told you she flew on a bus on her way to L-corp’. 

 

 

“ I— Let me call you again some time tomorrow okay? Goodbye Jess” 

 

Lena didn’t turn around to face the heroine. There’s this heavy silence between the two of them and she’s just waiting for Kara to speak. What could be so important that she was in so much rush she almost crashed to her office? 

 

“Y—you’re leaving?” 

 

Kara’s voice was small, It’s not like Supergirl at all. She sounds so... defeated? 

 

 

“Eves dropping is bad, Supergirl.” 

 

 

“I’m sorry— but Lena you just... you can’t just leave.” 

 

 

“Oh... I suppose I can and I will,Supergirl, watch me. What is it to you anyway? It’s none of your business.” She can’t help the snark and harsh tone of her voice perhaps this is because of the alcohol she had drank. 

 

 

She tried to turn around and walk pass Kara but a firm grasp on her wrist pulled her hard enough that she found herself pressed against a solid and warm body. 

 

 

“You can’t...Don’t leave me,Lena.” 

 

“That’s selfish of you to ask of me, Kara.” 

 

 

It’s like the bomb finally exploded. Or someone actually pulled the trigger of a gun. Now that all of their cards are in the table, this—Lena can play on even grounds with her. 

 

Kara’s face transitioned to shock, horror and pain. Like it was the most hard riddle to answer or puzzle to piece. 

 

 

“How— Lena? I— How did you know?” 

 

Lena distanced herself from Kara afraid at how fast her anger disappears when she’s at a close proximity with the Blonde. 

 

“It’s not important how I knew. But Kara, You Lied to me! for years! for fuck’s sake I asked you to tell me in my face who you are! yet you spit Luthor back at me like it was the plague!” Angry tears started to run down her cheeks. As Lena hurries to wipe them off with brash force. 

“It’s not like that! It’s not because you’re a Luthor.. come on Lena give me more credit... You know I trus—-“ 

 

“But do you Kara? or it’s just you don’t trust me enough to tell me?! Which one? because I am tired of thinking why you didn’t. I am tired of asking myself ‘Was I not worthy enough?’. Lex made sure I knew how much of a fool I am before I shot him. And you know what hurts the most? It’s that he was right. Jon, Alex, Brainy! All of you lied to me! even James! You used him to go behind my back Kara! That was on you! ”

 

She sobbed as she failed to stop her shaking shoulders. both arms lying limp on her sides as Kara enveloped her into a hug once more. 

 

“Please, Lena, Let me explain.” 

 

She shook her head with vigor. “what? so you can lie your way out of it? no Kara I’ve had enough of that from you! you, of all people. You know how hard it is for me to trust but I trusted you! I told you parts of me that not a single soul knew!”

A humorless laugh slipped pass from her lips, Lex’s words replaying in her mind. 

 

‘The jokes on you. It’s always been on you. Your friends have been lying to you from the start. Your boyfriend, Jimmy, Alex, J’onn that little alien runt, Brainy, even your own mother. They mocked you. Humiliated you. Betrayed you. Every last one. Denial is a very powerful thing isn’t it? It’s been standing in front of you all this time, and you chose not to see it. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. You are left with no one and nothing.’ 

 

It never ended;never stopped. The words Lex had said with his dying breath cut open a wound so big, so deep, that she’s bleeding to death herself; Drowning on her own. 

“ Even my mother knew who you really are, Tell me, Kara. Am I really that stupid?”

 

When Lena looked up she was met with earnest and sad ocean eyes. Soft warm hands she failed to notice that is already holding her own, As Kara’s thumb plays soft circles at the back of it. 

 

“I was afraid...I am selfish and then I became a coward Lena. I was afraid to tell you at first.. we barely knew each other... Since I came here I was taught to fit in and hide my powers! Powers I didn’t even have back on Krypton! It’s not like I have a choice. No one even asked me if I wanted them... then I was selfish. I wanted you for Kara Danvers. You don’t expect me to not flinch or ramble. you don’t expect me to not trip over my own feet.. sometimes people who knows that I am the girl of steel forgets that I can still feel—I may be invulnerable Lena, but I have feelings then I became a coward, That if I tell you I was hiding this part of me from you for so long you would leave me... I’ve lost so much Lena my family, my friends, my planet. I recently found out that a part of it survived, Argo City that’s where I grew up you know?” 

 

Kara gave her a sad smile Lena remembered she actually met Kara’s mom 

 

“I lost Jeremiah, I almost lost Alex because she knew who I am and they tried to use her to get to me! I can’t lose you Lena, not you too please.”

 

It’s a sight to see, a super falling apart in front of a Luthor. (The media is going to get crazy if they see this.) but Lena understands what Kara meant. Because Kara is her last resort when everything gets overwhelming too. She’s her safe place amidst of all the chaos in her life. Kara is her home more than anything else in National City. It had always been Kara that made her stay, believe and stood up for herself, always Kara. 

 

“But you couldn’t blame me for feeling hurt, Kara, I gave you my trust and you used that to break me. I know you mean well but it doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me for years. “ 

 

She cast down a look on their intertwined hands, she squeezed Kara’s hand tight and firm hoping she could feel it, that Lena understand that she’s just hurt by everything that happened. things she knows being said verbally wouldn’t suffice. 

 

“I know Lena and I’m sorry... I thought I was protecting you! and when I realized that I was wrong it was all too late. I—you are the last straw Lena, I would lose it if I lose you. That if I have to hide this part of me from you again to keep you safe I would! even if I know you’d hate me for it.. because I—I love you and I need you.I am Kara Zor-El first and foremost and I need you more than Supergirl nor Kara Danvers do .” 

 

Lena felt a hand on her chin guiding her to look back up, Kara had this look she can’t quite figure out. Soft Hands travelled up her cheek, the touch was so light and careful that if she doesn’t knew this is really happening she wouldn’t be able to feel it. Kara gently wiped off her tears. 

 

She’s so close, It’s like the heavens are tempting her to have a taste of Rao’s perfect child. Lena can’t stop her eyes from casting a glance at Kara’s soft trembling lips.

 

Kara’s confession of love is like the rainbow after the rain. The final piece that completes the puzzle. 

 

“Kara” it was barely above whisper, too afraid that if she speaks louder it would pop the bubble that they are wrapped in. 

 

Kara is leaning in slow, enough to give Lena the chance to back away if she doesn’t want this, she could feel the effect of alcohol on her, she said to hell with it and met kara halfway. 

Blood red painted lips met soft pink ones and Lena was right Kara’s lips were to die for it’s like kissing the clouds but so much better. 

 

Kara’s hand took place at the crook of her neck and the other on her nape. Deepening the kiss even more as she pulled Lena close to her. 

 

A small whine escaped Lena’s lips when Kara pulled away biting her lower lip in the process, that earned a throaty moan from the brunette. Before Lena could open her eyes Kara had already dive back in her lips, but now it’s more fierce and wanting. Kara gently pushed her, coaxing her to move so Lena did. She took a tentative step backward followed by another and another until she hit the glass wall of her office. 

 

She felt Kara’s hand gliding down her neck to her sides until it fell down her legs. Taking the hints, Lena put little to no effort at all at wrapping her legs at Kara’s torso when the blonde lifted her up before pinning her back to the wall. 

 

 

Hot lips found the exposed flesh she offers, Lena craned her neck to the side to give more room and the Blonde happily obliged by trailing wet kisses up her jaw to her ear. 

 

“Are you...sure ...Lena?” All Lena could muster up was a pathetic moan and a tug at Kara’s cape. 

 

Wandering hands found the buttons of her shirt and Kara just flicked every buttons off like it was nothing, well, She is Supergirl after all. Buttons came flying and until Lena realized what the fuck just happened and she gasped in shock. 

“Hey! That’s a 600 dollar shirt,Kara!” 

 

A smug smirk painted Kara’s lips. “Are you gonna make me pay for it ms.Luthor? Because I know so many ways that I can... right here, right now. “. 

 

If she wasn’t aroused earlier well, now she’s dripping wet with that remark. No one can blame her she’s sure as hell everybody have a Fantasy of boning the Super. It’s not like the Luthor genes makes her an exception, okay? Kara’s smirk only grew wider and Lena couldn’t fathom why. 

 

Kara leaned in once again and whispered “I can smell your arousal Ms. Luthor” Lena’s cheek grew hot red and she got all flustered but a Luthor knows how to play such game. 

 

“I was hoping you could... and how do you feel about being the reason I am... dare I say it aroused?” She dropped her voice an octave lower only for Kara to respond by pressing a hot palm on top of her throbbing cunt. “Well, I am honored.” 

 

Lena can only threw her head back, hitting the glass wall where she was staying pinned by Kara as the blonde teased her clit through her ruined panties. 

 

“Kara...Please...” If this is a different situation or perhaps a different person Lena would never— never in her life beg. But it is Kara. 

 

Kara just savored her lips with burning passion; like a hungry predator ready to ravage her prey— that happened to be her. 

 

She let out a shaky and throaty moan when she felt a finger finally slipping and teasing inside of her wet cunt. Kara’s finger is relentless slipping in and out of her in a fast pace hard and proud. her lips started wandering down her body. she couldn’t help but moan Kara’s name when hot lips found her swollen hard nipple. She screamed for more and Kara added another finger whilst slowing down her pace. 

 

“Fuck... Kara, stop teasing me!” she misses the friction she started grinding on kara’s fingers, She can feel kara’s smirk on her breasts as Kara continuously gives them equal amount of attention, she lets go with a pop, looking her in the eye. 

 

“Tell...me what do you want..Lena” 

 

Kara looks flushed, panting with heavy intake of breaths but hot nonetheless. Her hair is a messy tangle of golden locks in which Lena would take the blame as her hands tugged and ruffled at the soft hair while Kara do wonders to her body. 

 

“F...faster! H...harder!” 

 

Like an agent given a task Kara added another finger... Pounding her hard and fast. She feels so full and stretched as she meets Kara’s thrust with her hips that buries Kara’s finger knuckle deep in her pussy, she could only think of the delicious ache she would feel after all of their extracurricular activities. 

 

Kara devoured her breasts, biting and pulling hard on her nipples. “I... I’m almost there... fuck... Kara... Kara... don’t... don’t stop..” she can feel the knot in her abdomen so tight; ready to explode any moment... and when Kara placed her thumb on her clit and rubbed at—Lena is damn sure she’s using her super speed— in human speed. Her eyes rolled back in delight as her legs began to shake. Biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. For fuck’s sake, her hips buckled and rolled in rhythm with Kara’s hand, A few more thrust and she came, so hard she couldn’t fucking believe it’s possible. 

 

Her head fell on Kara’s Shoulder as she gasps for air. Her legs twitching as Kara continues to play with her clit in a steady pace riding out her orgasm. 

 

They stayed like that for minutes, Lena resting on top of Kara while the blonde whispers sweet nothings in to her ear. Softly Caressing her thighs.  
“D...d’you think you can stand now?” It came out shy, a whisper from Kara who had been very confident earlier, Lena almost laughs at how fast the Blonde can go from confident to a stuttering mess. 

 

“I think so... you can put me dow—“

 

“Good, I want to taste you. I mean... I mean ...I— if... if that’s okay?... ” 

Honestly, she doesn’t know what to feel not only did Kara want to “Taste” her— which made her pussy clench in anticipation imagining what her tongue at super speed can do— but she’s also indicating she wants to fuck her “again”. The blonde looks just as flushed but as serious as she was earlier. 

 

When her feet touched the floor Kara did nothing but rip her blouse off of her, Not that she mind because it’s totally ruined anyway, She felt how cold it is outside. Have they really been fucking at her balcony? With the risk of actually getting caught? If a naked photo of her and Supergirl having intimate endeavors comes front page tomorrow she swears to whoever God kara prays to, she’s going to fling the Heroine to Space herself. 

 

“Someone might see us..” 

 

Kara have the audacity to look scared before she craned her neck seeming to look around. 

“It’s way past office hours the buildings are empty except the guards on the ground floor. no one is going to see us, Lena, Unlike you, people knows when to stop working.” 

 

They stood face to face, Kara, still in her Supergirl Glory and Lena half naked in front of her. 

 

“Well, then, I am at your mercy Supergirl” Lena would pay any amount of money just to see how Lilian would choke on her salad if she heard what she just said. 

 

Kara took place behind her so they’re both looking at the outskirts of the city, The moon is shy; hiding in the clouds but the stars delivered, twinkling high up the sky. Kara placed her hands on her hips squeezing. 

 

“Hold on to the railing.” 

 

Wait... what? 

 

“What do you mea—“ 

 

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Lena.” 

 

The confidence that laced Kara’s voice turned her on more, she’s so whipped she will let Kara do anything she wants to her. and so she did. 

 

The railing didn’t even went up pass her waist so she’s bent just the right angle if her calculation and theory is right Kara is going to eat her from behind. 

 

The sound of fabric being ripped made her look over her shoulder, seeing Kara kneeled behind her looking at her cunt with the most awed expression she had ever seen. 

 

“That’s a five hundred dollar Skir— you know what? Just fuck me already.” 

 

The cold night touched her skin but when she felt Kara’s hot breaths ghosting her glistening cunt it was like something inside her was lit afire.  
The blonde took a tentative swipe of her tongue collecting her wetness,Lena arched her back in excitement. Kara held her steady, with a firm grip on both her legs to keep them wide apart. Before she knows it She was lapping at her pussy in an impeccable speed; just like she fantasized of 

 

“ Fuck... Kara... I’m coming... I’m... I’m..” 

 

Her knuckles white, for gripping in the railing so hard, Eyes tightly shut. Coming down from the high of euphoria she looked back at kara who’s silently cleaning after the mess she made. 

Damn, she’s spent and her legs is about to give out;when strong arms circled her abdomen helping her stand up right before finally lifting her up, Kara is carrying her bridal style, keeping her pressed closed to her body as close as possible Lena embraced the warmth the Kryptonian radiates, nuzzling in Kara’s neck.

 

“Khap Zhao rrip zrhueiao” the last words she heard from the blonde before falling asleep. 

 

 

She groaned when the sunlight that filtered through the large glass walls of her office hits her face; wait—- she’s at her office? The realization that dawned on her jolted her body awake. She’s naked and the only thing that covers her body is the soft yet strong fabric of red—Kara’s cape ... 

Kara and her had sex at the balcony last night... it wasn’t a dream... she looked around but there is no sign of the blonde and her eyes landed on the paper bag that’s resting on her small table; a note perched on the side and a steaming coffee— that she hopes is black— knowing Kara. 

‘Cape duties!... tho I left you my cape so... Never mind, here’s breakfast! I hope you’re hungry — Kxxx’ 

 

_______

 

“Alex! I’m okay! Can I go now please???” She needs to see and talk to Lena. 

She was just watching Lena sleep after she got back from Paris ordering a croissant and coffee for Lena when Alex called her in for an alien that had been wreaking havoc in such early hours, she was Cranky and just want to punch it unconscious but that Slimy alien was strong. Long story short her sister Insisted she gets checked and rest under the sun lamps which is totally : Unnecessary. 

“Easy girl, what got you so giddy? weren’t you so grumpy just earlier?” 

Well, the thought of seeing Lena again makes her giddy, Alex can’t blame her. She finally got to tell Lena everything about her! 

 

It’s not until midday that Alex finally let her go, she flew straight to Lena’s office to find no sign of the CEO there, unheard of. 

“Lena?...” she can’t hear Lena’s heartbeat! She tried to look for her too but she’s not anywhere near the building. 

 

“Oh Rao, no... where could she be... she’s supposed to be here, knowing her workaholic ass never leaves this glass walls... oh no... I can’t... Rao..Lena where on god’s earth are yo—-“ she only stopped pacing when she saw her cape neatly placed on the couch where they slept earlier, the treat she left Lena was gone which means she ate it.. oh, a note. 

 

‘ I’ll be back, don’t worry. Lxx” in a neat cursive writing Kara would recognize in a flash as Lena’s hand writing. 

 

“Have she pushed through her trip? She was talking to jess about leaving!!! but the note said she’ll be back and not to worry, hell, she couldn’t tell me what to do!.. well, unless she’s here and giving me mean eyes... but she’s not so...I’m still going to worry!” Kara decided she have talked to herself enough hastily fastening her cape, sending Alex a text that she’ll be gone for a day or two possibly more, before shooting through the sky, up, up and away. 

 

_____

 

Kara lost count at how many times she flew around the world listening for Lena’s heartbeat— or that she’s just being dramatic and actually found Lena the first round she made but yeah—- Until she finally locates her whereabouts. Lena’s lucky she didn’t form an entire flock of DEO agents to look for her. Except for the fact that Alex would be on detective mode and would ask her things; she’d break faster than a cotton ball under her sister’s scrutinizing glare. So nope, she settled for finding Lena by herself. 

 

She’s just there; sitting in a big rock facing the lake but her gaze is far, Kara can see her lips moving,so she couldn’t help but listen. 

“— it’s over mom, I’m finally free from Lilian’s iron clad grip. I... I shot Lex, the brother I once loved, god knows I loved lex but the world will be a better place without him in it... I did what I needed to do... but it hurts me no less, he may be a genocidal xenophobic asshole but he was my brother first. “ 

 

She can hear Lena’s broken sobs. So, this is where her mom drowned, her heart aches for Lena, she had been through a lot. She wanted to come down and just hug her, tell her she’s not going to be alone, not anymore because she’s here, Alex, Brainy, Nia, everyone! She had made a family for herself, one that doesn’t constantly attempt on her life. And she knows for a fact that all of them isn’t going anywhere. They will stand with Lena no matter what. 

 

 

“ I met.. a girl, the first one to actually believe in me after everything that the Luthor’s have done, she stood up for me even when I’m giving up myself, but I found out she was lying to me for years... Lex... he made sure that I am broken into tiny fucking million pieces before he died, that Jerk told me everyone I love had been lying to my face! That she wasn’t who I thought she was, but I love her, you know? Since the day she fucking flew on a bus on her way to L-cor—-. that Little piece of shit actually flew! wait... I didn’t land the jet on my own either didn’t I?!! ugh, Bloody hell here I was thinking Kara and Supergirl is boning each other! I literally embarrassed myself by actually asking Supergirl. Oh my gods. I’m so hitting her in the face when I get back! no, scratch that I’ll just hurt my hands, I’m gonna make her eat ton shit of kale instead. this is pay back Kara do you hear me?! now, haven’t I told you eves dropping is bad?! come down here this instant! ” 

oh Rao, Lena saw her?! 

“Idiot! I can see your reflection in the water!” 

 

Well, that escalated quickly, kara grimaced before she reluctantly descends to where Lena is. 

“ I specifically told you not to worry.” 

She childishly gave Lena a Toothy grin. “Yes, but you didn’t say I can’t come looking after you.” 

She sat behind The brunette and Lena automatically leans in on her, facing the lake. 

 

“I love you too, you know?” 

 

She found Lena’s hands and intertwined it with hers, and the other circling the brunette’s abdomen trapping her in her arms. 

 

“I know, I just can’t believe it’s actually happening.” 

 

 

“Me too.” She can feel Lena’s shoulder shake, she’s crying again. 

 

“Mom, this is her... the girl I always talk to you about?... Kara...” 

 

Kara is close to tears seeing Lena this Vulnerable,

 

“Hi, Lena’s mom, you don’t have to worry about her anymore, I got her, I am with her from now on and I am not going anywhere. I’m sure my sister will actually stab me with a kryptonite knife if I ever let your daughter go, she’s not going to be alone anymore, ‘our’ friends adore her, hell, they even want her more than me as their partner on game nights! Huh, too bad she’s with me, right?” 

 

 

“Always.” 

 

 

 

______

 

 

“You’re not actually feeding me kale, right?” 

 

“One can dream, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT IS IT!!! ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I actually wrote this for my own enjoyment. Lmao. Also, It’s my first time trying to write a smut so cut me sum bRead kajsjsks. In honor of pride month. !!! Tysm!!!


End file.
